Broken
by RavensFate
Summary: Sasuke, a quiet and shy kid that has come nothing in his life but death,pain and misery to over the last ten years when his brother toke the lives of his parents. Will a chance encounter change with a mysterious stranger who calls himself The Fox change all of that or will just bring back the painful memories again. NaruSasu,SasuNaru
1. Chapter 1: Forgotten

_Broken:_

Disclaimer: The characters of Naruto belong to the creators of them and this is just a fanfiction made by yours truly.

Chapter One:

Forgotten:

What would you call a friendship? Is it a bond or special connection with another person or is it just common ground you have with them. I really don't understand the difference but I wouldn't care. Who would want to be friends with the brother of a murderer that killed there entire family for money and the popularity and respect of a gang? Ever since that's happened no one ever goes near me or tries to a least talk to me. It's like am being silently punished for what my brother did over ten years ago. There's no one to blame but him but why me? Why would I be the one getting the punishment when it was him who caused that. Even though I stopped blaming myself for the things that happened those ten years ago others will not let go of the past and are still treating me as if am the one who caused that event.

I stopped caring about what other's think but I the isolation is getting to me now. I'm seventeen years old and I still have no friends to speak of. If this continues this way I'm going to go crazy... "Hey look its Sasuke Uchiha the emo faggot." The voice begins to say. I mutter to myself How the fuck did they know that I'd be at the park at this time of day. Startled by that I pack my things up and I begin to make a run for it. The footsteps behind me also begin to pick up pace as I ran even faster to avoid them. Thinking that I have succeed I turn the corner heading into the trail when one of them knocks me upside the head with a large heavy branch. I fall to the trail floor below in agonizing pain when the biggest of the four sits on top of me till their leader arrives. "Poor Uchiha" he says as I feel his glare cascading down on me. I try to say something back but my words come in small silent mumbles. It's probably from the heavy blow to my head but the pain is even worse. I start to black out until I hear one of them fall to floor and their leader wincing out in pain. Feeling the weight come off me I wake up and with the feeling of adrenaline pumping through me I dash away from the trail and I make it to the apartment buildings on the other side of park. Frantically I pull out my keys but it's too late. My legs begin to wobble and I pass out once again. Thinking that I would hit the floor I feel someone catching me.

Is it an illusion created by my mind but the feeling is too real to be fake. I feel the figure dragging me inside but then it gently places me on what I think is the couch. That's the last I hear of is the door being shut quietly and the blinds being pulled down. I don't care who this person or thing is. All I care about is that it sort of saved me from near death. With that I peaceful fall asleep and the worries and sorrows of my life drift away as I dream about this thing or person who saved me from those dick heads.

For what seemed like forever I finally wake up to find that the mysterious figure is again in my apartment. I try to get up but I can't. My body is still suffering from the effects on the concussion. The figure is startled by my movement and it makes a run for the door. I finally get up and try to run for but I can't. My body then gives out but I grab onto the door handle. I peer outside the door to see if the figure is still there but all I see is the dark of the night. Before shutting the door I notice a shiny red object on the floor and I go over and pick it up. Inspecting it I see that's some sort of pendant that resembles a fox.

Funny the only person I know that wares a fox pendant is that stupid but yet clever Naruto Uzumaki. I nod my head at this and I hope to god that my mystery person is not him. Not that I wouldn't mind him being that person but he just seems as the person not to care about a lot of things. Naruto is what I would call a loud, outspoken person with a very sociable life compared to mine. He is very well liked in school but his not that bright you could say. Even with that all the teachers like him and me they just tend to ignore me most of the time even though I do get the highest grade in all of my class. Anyways why would he save me back there? Does he have hidden intentions that I don't even know about? Next time I see him or when the time comes I will confront him about that but all I care about right know is getting the fuck to bed because my head really fucking hurts.

The next day I don't get out of bed because it's finally Saturday. Having realized that I slept for well over three days i might as well sleep in again but I can't. I get up and head for the bathroom seeing as I haven't taken a shower for over three days. Slowly I open the door to find that there are five empty pill bottles and a bloody towel all over the floor. Then it hits me four days ago I almost killed myself and those five empty pill bottles full of pain killers were my weapon of choice. I don't remember that day because I was really fucked up. The only thing I vaguely recall is that I did end up ingesting them but I violently threw them up later. This explains the bloody towel and how I don't remember any of it at all.

I begin to cry in frustration because I barely escaped death and here I was four days ago trying to end my life. Why did this happen? Why didn't this work? Are the questions that are now engulfing my thoughts? Maybe this was did work but that how come am still breathing. Aren't dead people supposed to not feel this anymore? Am I really dead or alive? Is this what my life is coming too? Thinking about wither am dead or not. It feels like my entire world is crumbling and there's nothing I can do about. I Sasuke Uchiha have official gone crazy. Sobbing I head back into my room where I curl up into ball and once again I fall victim to sleep.

_Sasuke's Dream:_

"_I hate you little brother and I always will." "But why big brother why did you do this?" "You wouldn't understand you're still a child. Sasuke even if you did…" "If I did what big brother….." Nothing am sorry I have to do this." "Ahhhh…"_

I awake from my nightmare to find that my sheets are completely covered in sweat. Soothing myself I finally begin to calm down. I say to myself that this is only a dream and that the things that have happened over ten years ago are not my fault but his. Getting a grip I get out of bed to find that the place is completely spotless and that someone has left me a note careful placed on my desk. I grab it and I begin to read. I say's:

_Dear Sasuke:_

_ You might think that you have no one in your life but I do really care about. Please don't try to end your life over something that's happened over ten years ago. I beg you to reconsider your choice._

_Love,_

_The Fox_

Gazing at that the note I at least know that this person goes by the name of The Fox. Stupidly I realize that it's the person who I think has been coming over for the last four days. As a matter of fact am going to confront him once and for all. Hopefully this encounter goes well and what happened last time won't happen again. This time I'm not letting him escape my grasp. I will catch you Naruto Uzumaki.

A/N: What do guys thing of the story so far. It's my first try at writing a fanficton and I really hope I did it some justice. If you have any suggestions to make the story flow better or have any ideas that you guys thing will make it better leave it in a review. Until next time bye.


	2. Chapter 2: Hidden World

_Chapter Two:_

_Hidden World:_

"Why does loving someone have to be so hard!" he huffed as was walked along the bridge leading to his home. He never knew that controlling one's self in front of someone you loved would be so hard. "Why can't say I love you Sasuke Uchiha and be done with it." My heart aches for him and I hope that Sasuke fells the same way about me.

The next day brings me a new set of challenges for poor love sick me. I can't think straight and the bulge in pants doesn't want to go away. Passing by Sasukes' apartment made things worse for me and as if on cue Sasuke appears from his apartment holding something orange in his hands. Panic hits me as I remembered that two days ago I lost my favorite pendant and that I had left in plain sight for him to find. Knowing that I had to something quick before Sasuke noticed me I ducked behind the nearest bush. With fear of being found out I held my breath and waited for the steps of my love to pass by. "Dammit why did I fucking forget that I had lost my pendant near his place? Now his going to come and find me and ask my all this questions. I'm not ready for this yet." Slouching against the bush I breathe a sigh of relief but knowing that Sasuke is hot on my trail is making me worry about how things are now between us two. What if Sasuke doesn't like me? What if he does but his too afraid to ask me? Those are the types of questions floating inside my head at this time. Getting out of the bush I head for what I hope is a normal day at school.

The final bell rings and he knows he is late to his first hour class. It being P.E he knows that the guys are just barely dressing out and this gives him time to get there before Anko calls out the daily roll. Heading inside he finds a space to put his backpack and he starts to undress. Putting on his gym clothes he notices that he is not alone and that someone else is inside with him. Curiosity getting the better of him he heads for the stall and sees that someone is changing inside. He waits for the person to get out but Anko by this time is yelling out his name for him to hurry the fuck up and get out there. Not wanting to upset Anko I get out and I begin to do my laps around the gym. Afterwards as punishment Anko has me doing another fifty laps around the gym. Cursing under my breath I wait for the bell to ring and finally it does. I head inside the locker room and go to the showers. Thankfully no one else uses them and I turn the shower the nozzle on and wait for the hot water to hit my aching body. Thank god I have a free period next hour and this means I can take my sweet time. Finish up I put the towel around my waist and head out to change. Thinking nothing of it I toss the towel to the ground and I begin to dry myself off with another. The door to the locker room opens and I notice that Sasuke is coming in. I being to panic and quickly put on my clothes and head for the other exit door as if fate had another idea the exit door is shut closed and I know have to go through the other one and hope to god that Sasuke doesn't notice me. I hear a familiar sound and notice that the front door has now been opened. "Thank god his gone and I don't have to worry about him anymore." Heading for the front exit door I make a mad dash for my locker and gather my things up getting ready for Biology class.

Walking in I notice my teacher has written on the board that today is a lab day. Not wanting to sit by Sasuke I head for the empty seat next to my best friend Sakura. She is listening to music on her I-pod when she notices me and gives me a warm smile. I find weird that me and Sakura became best friends because we used to fucking hate each other in middle school. Now ever since that day we became the best of friends afterwards. Taking out her ear buds she begins to say some things but I'm still worried about the Sasuke situation at hand. "Naruto are you even listening me." She says in a mocking tone and I turn to say something when the teacher enters the room. "Today students I'm going to assign you a lab parent in our week long lab project that is worth twenty percent of your grade." Fuck I'm never good at things so I hope a get a good partner and hopefully it's Sakura. "Mr. Uzumaki I'm pairing you up with Mr. Uchiha." What he paired me up with him. Since when is Sasuke is this class anyways. "Uzumaki is there problem?" I nod no and as if karma is punishing me I get to confront the one problem I really don't want to deal with right now.

"Finally I can talk to him about what happened over the last four days." I say to myself silently and manically. I see him head over the aisle and coming to sit next to me. His blonde hair is swaying as he sits down with a loud sigh of annoyance. We don't speak until about class is over when I get a text message from my cousin Erica that she waiting outside for me so we can go get our fix. If you haven't found out by know I have a nasty drug problem with crack. That stuff is fucking amazing and it will numb out all the pain in matter of seconds which I like. The bell rings and I head for the front door and to meet up with Erica. Erica is about my height but she dyes her hair red and her eyes are tinged red. Other than the long hair there's no difference between other than that. Heading to our usually spot we chat along the way and she tells me that her girlfriend dumped her for her ex-boyfriend. Turns out she was just dating Erica for the drugs and the V.I.P passes she has for the exclusive night clubs around the city. I hope that never happens to me but go figure. Finally she parks the car around the curb and we head inside his place

Erica never lets me get to inside his room because she says that if I do he'll try to rape me but I don't buy that bullshit. With it being over four days since I used am glad that she finally gets out of the room and we get this party started. Heading back to her place we get high and after six hours of complete euphoria the high is over. Thanking her for an awesome time I head back home. I rummage through my pockets for my keys when the red fox pendant comes out and falls to floor breaking into two pieces. Careful I reach down for them and I feel that someone is watching me. I turn to see but nothings there. Blowing it off I head inside and close the door behind me and all I want to do right now is sleep off this hangover.

A/N: I never thought that I would make Sasuke a drug addict but I guess that's how the story rolls. Anyways what did you guys think of Naruto. He sounds to me that his character needs a little bit more development but I think is alright for now. Thank you to all the people who have reviewed this story. Your comments are what keeps me writing for you guys. Until next time bye.


	3. Chapter 3: What to Expect Part One

_Chapter Three:_

_What to Expect Part One:_

Sasukes P.O.V:

Have you ever wondered what it would be like if the next day all your worries were gone? Well I have and it's a dream that I would like to have become a reality. Worries are what keep me down and moving onto better things that I would hopefully like to do and achieve in my life. For example yesterday was the lowest point in my life and I would have liked to kill myself then and there but strangely I have this sudden urge to live for something but I can't quite pin point that sudden urge. It's like a fire has been lite inside me and it won't go away. I really want to say it's its love but I'm a fool to think that. Who would ever love a guy like me? Well I'm gay for starters. I don't know of one person in this town that is gay like me expect for Cousin Erica. Next, I have drug problems that would most likely make guys run away from me if I ever told them that. Lastly, I have emotional baggage that one would send even a psychological stable person to the crazy house. Those are the reason why someone like me would never get loved and be loved back by someone. Like come on who would be in there right mind to love a twisted person like me.

Naruto's P.O.V:

"Sakura I really don't know what to do with Sasuke issue anymore?" I said as I stared back at my friend intently. "Naruto you're just overreacting about this whole situation. Do you really think if he liked you he would have at least said something to you about it by know? "I've really never thought about like that but I will keep trying there has to be at least something I can do to win him over." "Well keep dreaming lover boy" she said with a mocking tone and with that little comment i quickly shut up and continued to talk about some other random shit that would ease mind away from this issue.

It wasn't till about seven or eight that I finally had gotten back home and then I was approaching my front step I heard my cell phone ring and it was from an unknown number. Me being me I picked it up and answered it. "Hello who is this?" The other voice on the line sounded like that of a girl but then I realized who it was immediately. It was that of Erica, Sasuke cousin I believe. "Erica how did you get my number and why are you calling me?" "Come one Naruto did you really think I would call you for no reason and to answer the other question I got your number from Sakura." "How in the hell did you get my number from her and why in the first place would she give to you." I was furious at this point and I was about end this call when she said something that peaked me interest. "Naruto in fact this I the reason why I'm calling you I was wondering that if you would go out with me this Saturday night to the club." My heart stopped when she said that. "What's the catch Erica? I know there has to be reason that would ask me out on date." "It's not a date you dumb fuck I thought I would set up you and Sasuke that all and plus I'm a fucking lesbian you retard. Why in hell why I would go out with you if I like pussy not penis." "Enough said why would help me Erica?" "Oh I have my reason's so, are you in our out." I couldn't let this golden opportunity go and I immediately said yes. "Well I'll meet you near the Starbucks that's in the downtown area at nine and for just this time wear something scene like. Not a lot of people in the clubs were going to like what you normal people wear." "What wrong with what wear…" and with that she hung up. Damn Erica and her thinking.

Erica's P.O.V:

"Finally" I yelled as a hung up the phone ending our conversation between Naruto and me. The thought of getting Sasuke out of his shell is an exhilarating feeling to say the least. Who knows this relationship might workout in the end. You never really know what the power of loving someone can to do to a person who needs it the most in the lives. Maybe just maybe this might be enough to bring out the real Sasuke that I once knew. Not the fake one that I know today who is into drugs and harming themselves. Hiding behind a long painful past that someone should never have experienced in their lives at that time when people are so young and can be damaged the most. I fucking swore on my uncles' grave that I would look out for him and that I would bring Itachi to justice for what he has done to him. "Itachi you bastard if I ever find you am going to cut into pieces and scatter them all over the world so your soul never find's peace for what you have done. You hear me god I will do and I will get Sasuke through this. Even if it means that I must die in the long haul." "Amen" and with that I head to my bed where I once again worry about the safety of little cousin in my vast and wild dreams.

Strangers P.O.V:

"Why is it that every time you must intervene oh dearest Tobi." "Why wouldn't I you're the one who almost killed the fool you moron when it was clearly instructed that we keep him alive." "Please Tobi I can do whatever the damn I please now stand aside you piece of shit." "Fine whatever you say" With that I moved him aside and headed for the victim. I chuckle to myself that this is going to wonderful night for me.

A/N: A mysterious ending. Maybe you guys can guess who it is and leave it in a review. I have nothing much to say than that thank you guys again for the reviews that I have been getting. Also thanks to the person who said that I needed to say when the point of view of jumped from one person to another. I fixed that issue with the last chapter and it should be more clear who is talking in the each of the chapter from now on. So I will see you guys in the next chapter. Bye


	4. Chapter 4: What to Expect Part Two

_Chapter Four:_

_What to Expect Part Two:_

Sasukes P.O.V 

"Really Erica why did you set up a date with me with that hopeless blonde, do you really think he has a thing for me. Out of all the people Naruto could go out with he chose me. He really doesn't have a clue on what my life really is like does he?" "No Sasuke he does not but come on one date won't kill you will It." She said with a somewhat of begging tone in her voice. I thought about for a minute but something told me in my head that tonight was not going to go smoothly for me or him. It's like I felt a sense of impending danger resulting from this date that I could put my finger on it. I could care less what happens to me but to the blonde that wouldn't seem so fair would it. He isn't the one who got their parents killed but their brother but I guess I could give him a chance. Maybe it'll turn to be good experience but I doubt it. With a nod a I say yes to Erica's "date " and we both head out to the mall to get ready for this fiasco.

"Please Erica do I really have to come out in this?" "Yes Sasuke you do, you look so cute in yellow. Looking in the mirror didn't really reassure me that her choice of colors was the best option for this so called date. We're going to a mother fucking night club for goodness sakes. The place is almost pitch black and no one is going to go notice what you wear. "Erica please why do I have to go in yellow why can't I choose my clothes?" "Because Sasuke I want you to have a chance with this guy. Maybe he's the one this time." I paused in mid-sentence because I haven't heard those words for over two years since I broke up with my previous boyfriend Red. He and I were so close that he we would have eventually gotten married if he hadn't of done such a stupid thing while he was high one day. It was around this same time that Red had become a heavy drug user after the death of mother. He had come home one night high of his fucking mind and he then proceed to beat me till he had run out of energy. By that time I had lost a lot of blood and I almost died. If it wasn't for Erica I wouldn't be alive today. She was staying with us at the time this happened and Erica had the balls to stop Red from killing me. I don't remember much after that but Erica told me that Red had been charged with battery and violent assault and that he had gotten a 5 year sentence for that. He would have been released if it wasn't for him escaping from the jail. I don't have a fucking clue where he is now, but hope it's somewhere faraway from this city and me. "Sasuke am sorry I brought it up I was just that I was excited that maybe he's different and that he'll truly appreciate you for what you are." "It's ok Erica I don't mind but please can I get out of these yellow clothes, you know that fucking bright colors are not my thing." "Fine" she says in an annoying tone. After all what have a got to loose or what to do have that is even worth losing anymore.

Sakura's P.O.V

"Am so pumped up for this date Sakura finally I get to spend some time with Sasuke." The pink haired girl seemed quite amused due to the fact that her best friend was going on a date with her long lost crush Sasuke Uchiha. Even if she still had a crush on him those feelings were long gone by now. After all the years of rejection from the raven haired boy she finally got the picture that Sasuke was not interested in her at all. So what if your best friend is dating your long lost crush what is to you Sakura? Can't you just be happy for your friend that finally he has a chance for love? Something that he so truly needs and deservers' all at the same time but why do sudden feel jealous. Is it still that have feelings for him that I don't know of, but I can't his gay and am straight. What fucking difference does it make? I can't make a gay person straight or can I. "Sakura are you alright?" I snapped back into reality and noticed that Naruto had become increasingly blushed. Had I just said all that in front of him? That's not possible but if it is I guess I have a clear conscious now. "Hey Naruto whatever you heard please just forget it and lets go. We have some major clothes shopping to do if you're going on date with Sasuke." "Great I just love to shop as much as you do my dearest best friend." "Stop being a winey and sarcastic baby and let's go already." "Fine Sakura I guess…." With that being said I grabbed him by the hand we left for our little excursion to the mall.

Naruto's P.O.V

I don't understand why she's so obsessed with shopping and especially with clothes. Ever since I meet her I knew she was obsessed with shopping but to this extent it seemed like she was going a bit overboard. In the first store we entered Sakura nearly pulled of all the shirts off the racks and told to me try them on. I felt like refusing but I know how intense she can get with this sort of thing so I did. After like being in that particular store for over an hour I suggested we get something to eat but to not avail she says no. I fucking hope that we get out of the store soon or else I'm going to go fucking nuts.

A/N: Hey you guys I know it's been quite a while since I've written a chapter but regular uploads are back on for this story. I will be updating every two days because am on winter break for the next three weeks. With finals and some problems at home I couldn't find the chance to write so I guess it's a good time to pick up it up again. So tell me what you guys think of chapter and tell what me else I can improve upon my story thus far. Anyways I will see guy's later bye.


	5. Chapter 5: Black and White

_Chapter Five:_

_Black and White_

Itachi's P.O.V

Why is the life of criminal so hard? I can give you that answer straight up. It fucking sucks. Sometimes I wish I had the choice to go back and erase what I did ten years ago. Maybe my life would be different than it is today but come on I had to do it to save Sasuke from the abuse.

He might not remember it because he so small but yes Sasuke was abused as child by both our father and mother. They hated that kid with the passion. When he was little my father would always lock him up in his room for days on end and my mother would not give him food. There were a lot of things they did to him that I will not speak of because it would bring back painful memories.

Anyways being a seventeen year old teenager at the time I hatched a plan to exact my revenge on them for all the years of abuse on my poor little brother. At the time I was a messenger for a local gang called the Red Dawn soon to be the Akatsuki. The leader at the time Nagato had been suffering with terminal bone cancer and had asked me to help him out with a mission that I could not refuse. Red Dawn for quite some time had been planning to raid one there rival gangs warehouse and steal some valuables from them. It so happened to be that the warehouse was owned by my father. I found out later that my father had some ties with the rival gang called the Eternal Sound. He had been providing safety to them from the authorities and in return Eternal Sound would be giving him large sums of cash and gold.

The night of raid came and Nagato had me make sure that the warehouse was empty. I went to check and there I found to my disgust and horror our father molesting Sasuke. Poor thing was crying and he was covered in blood from where our father had been doing his things to him. My inner rage was set off and I rushed over and tackled him the floor. The blow must have stunned him because at first he did not get up. I wasn't finished with him so I grabbed the gun that Nagato had given and I fired of the finishing blow right at the head. Blood had splattered ever where and when I went to see where Sasuke was he was gone. At this point my head was spinning because I had killed the person who had delivered so much in his life. The rush was unimaginable and I had passed out.

Sometime later I found that I was no longer in the warehouse but inside of a room. Getting up I noticed that the room was abnormal white and that I was not alone. The overwhelming sense of someone looking at me prompted me to look but when I did no was there. My gaze then fixed itself to the room. I noticed quickly that the room was padded and that I was chained to the bed. "Fuck" is all I could say when the doors of the room opened and a person in wide looking glass came in. He had a smirk on his face and he began to talk. "I guess you're wondering what you're doing in her Itachi." "Shut the fuck up and let me go you bastard." "Why what vulgar language and here I guessed that we could be friends" he said in a maniacal tone. "You stupid bitch let me out of here or else." I was seething in rage at this point and all I wanted was to be set free and find Sasuke. "Don't you want to find Sasuke first Itachi." He looked right as me as he said that in such a calm voice. "Where is he and how do you know him." "Why Itachi we know more about you than you do of yourself and besides do really want to find out why you're here."

Just as I was about to say something a boom was heard throughout the building and smoke filled the room…..

**A/N: Am so sorry that the chapter is so short but I'll make it up to guys in the next one. Needless to say I think it's well done and it has a lot of content in it. I was just trying to push out another chapter before the holidays started as it seems I won't have time upload another chapter till the 28****th**** or 29****th****. The next chapter will be the one of the longest one of I've written to date. So I wish you guys a happy and safe holiday and I will see you next time bye. Review are also welcomed.**


	6. Chapter 6: Broken Balance

_Broken Chapter Six:_

_Broken Balance _

Itachi P.O.V:

Just as the large explosion was heard emanating thorough out the building a small puff of smoke came into the room. My captor by this time had fled to see what was wrong and left me there alone not realizing that he had forgotten to close the door behind himself. A familiar voice then came echoing in. "Itachi you fucking moron you jeopardized the entry mission and for what your little brother." The menacing voice was no other than Sasori's. That red headed devil and of all the people they send to get me it had to have been him. Long story short it's an, I hate him and he hates me back kind of a situation but there's something a little more major at hand. "Sasori will you untie me and let's get out of this fucked up building." "Why would I untie you my dear Itachi? I like you better tied up than you are a free person and besides the fun part is about to begin." "What fun part Sasori?" I said with a puzzled look on my face. "You'll see….."

Sasori P.O.V:

Damn me and my fucking needs. I would just fuck him right now if it weren't for the fact that he's here by force. Why is kami so cruel to me right now? It's like he put this situation in front of me to test my patience. "Sasori why are staring at me." My concentration was broken none other than by Itachi. If it weren't for his good look and his amazing body I would beat the bloody pulp out of him. "Sasori once again can you unite me and let me go before things start to get ugly." "Fine but don't move."

As I was freeing him from his bonds I noticed something was bit off about him. This time he didn't complain or never once did he say fuck off or some other type of shit like that. It's like his glad that his being freed by me, maybe a little too glad.

Itachi P.O.V

Why in the world am I glad that Sasori came to my rescue? It's like am happy that he's here but why? Do I have underlying feelings for him or is it just me. Either way I'm glad that at least his helping me get away from this nut house.

After the last piece of rope is cut off I excitedly get off the bed and head for the exit. Something tells me otherwise. Out of the corner of my eyes I notice that Sasori is crying. He has head down and is sobbing uncontrollable. I feel conflicted as if I should go back and see what's wrong with him but on the other hand he's been a douche for the entire time I've known him. What the fuck should do I do. Turn back and see what's up or head out into the unknown.

For what seemed like an hour I decided that I should go back and see what the fuck is wrong with Sasori. Come one sometimes he can be a bit over dramatic but why know break down and in front of me?

Sasori P.O.V

Hm… me crying that's an understatement. I fucking broke down is what happened. After all the trouble I went for getting to him and for this to happen is unacceptable. I should of never let anyone near my Tachi and hurt him the way his been hurt. I feel like a failure trying to get him to like me.

"Sasori what's wrong? You never break down like this." "I'm sorry it's just… that I um….." "What Sasori what is it?" "As if you haven't realized by my blush I like you alright. There is said it." "You what…..

Itachi P.O.V

My world has been turned upside down by this single sentence and I don't know what to say about it. I'm torn on the inside because of all the shit he has caused me over the past year. "Sasori I don't know what say but I…." "I know what you're going to say already Itachi. It's alright if you don't like me back but at least I got it of my chest." His eyes were about to burst into tears once again tell I did the unthinkable. I nudged in for kiss. A fucking kiss! What the fuck is wrong with me. Here I hate this person and then I go and kiss him. What the fuck?

Sasori P.O.V

What the fuck is happening right now? I don't know if I like it or hate but I wish this would off happened sooner. His gentle lips are on mine and my lips are on his.

I then feel him parting away. "Itachi why?" I said in protest. "I don't know it's just that it was in the heat of moment and I didn't know what else to do about it honestly." "It's ok if you don't know but what happens next." "I don't know but…" he paused but then I saw regret in his eyes. Did he want for this happen or was it fate that caused this to occur.

Then something unexpected happened. He grabbed my arm and pulled me in closer to him. I felt tears running down his check and then I did the unthinkable to. I kissed him back. He gladly accepted this and he allowed me to explore the inside of his mouth. Both of our tongues dancing in perfect harmony but something was little off. Itachi was beginning to move his hands around my body, gentle swiping them up and down my back. It sent shivers down my spine as I finally realized what his true motives were. The time was just right when realty struck me in the face. We were in a burning building and here we are kissing and making out. Come on I care more about my life than this.

I nudge him off and he sees worry in my eyes. "Itachi we have to get out remember were in a burning building my friend." "Fuck how stupid can I be"

Itachi P.O.V

Did I just make out with a person without realizing in what dire straits we are in? How stupid can a person be? This person can. Knowing that we could die I grab Sasori by the hands and we head our way to the exit. (When did I start using our and holding someone's hand oh kami what the fuck just happened to me.) \

After we got out of the building the fire consumed most of the upper floor and I quickly figured this was not just any ordinary building. It was the Uchiha Company headquarters. At first I was in shock about it but I guess that really didn't surprise me because my father and mother were such monsters. Those fucking excuse for human beings deserve what their getting in the end. I hope everyone dies in that building.

Quickly I realized that all was not as it should seem, my little brother was still missing. I was trying to run back till a hand grabbed me back. It was Sasori. "Dammit Sasori let me go! My little brother is still in there for kami sakes." "I'm not letting you go back. After what we've gone through I don't think so." "Please Sasori I don't care anymore."

I meant everything in those words but he still did not let go of my arm. I felt like the entire world had ended right at my feet. I didn't know what else to do other than turn and dig my face in his arms and cry. The tears just did not stop until I heard a cry coming from a distance. It was Sasuke. From what I could tell he was fine but in the hands of Sasori's partner Dedaria. "Sasuke thank kami you're alright." Dedaria had a worried look in eyes and responded back. "I found this little dude passed out behind a desk on the third floor. I was wondering if I should off left him there but I could tell he was somehow related to you. You're so fucking lucky Itachi."

"You stupid bastard I guess I can thank you but what now?" "We have to go in hiding now. Nagato told me that after this you're an official member of Red Dawn and a fugitive." "What do you mean a fugitive?" "Dude you killed your dad and set the warehouse on fire." Fuck, what did I just get myself into?

Several Hours Later:

After the initial shock everything came crashing down for me. The news had my picture everywhere and had no were else to turn to but the gang. They welcomed with open arms but they said I needed to leave Sasuke with someone else. Even Sasori suggested I do that. I knew the world of crime was not for him but I loved him with all my heart. I couldn't bear to be without him. "Itachi it's for the best and it's in his interest that he not remembers a thing about what happened to him." Sasori had said.

I knew that if Sasuke every remembered the actually events of that night his life would be a living hell. I then had the tough decision to either change his memory or let him be left with what had happened. I chose the first option. Nagato had his memories rearranged for him to see that I was the person how had caused all of this. I hated the fact that he did that but it was for his protection. In return Nagato allowed me to keep a watchful eye over him.

He then said if I knew anyone that was related to us that had no connections to the company. I told them that my great grandmother Zuki was the only one that did not want anything to do with it so I had to leave him there. In the end I did explain to Zuki what had happened and she agreed to keep it secret from him. Sadly she died six years later and Erica was left to take care of him till he was thirteen. At thirteen he got what was left of the estate and a cozy apartment in the downtown of city. He moved in and here we are three years later.

You may be wondering what happened between us and Sasori. We are not together in any shape and our friendship is somewhat none existence. After what had happened that night we tried to make it work but i held us back by holding on to the past. It wasn't my fault but I guess you can say that. I really don't care but as long as Sasuke is alive that all I care about. His the one thing left in my life to live for anymore and if something happens to him by damn I will risk my life for his safety.

**A/N: This toke me a long time to write and hope you guys like it. This by far is the longest chapter in the story with a total of over 1,500 words. I wanted to include this chapter in the last one but it just didn't fit in right. That flare up between Itachi and Sasori was not supposed to happen but I guess it did. That should be hint to you all of what things are to come in later chapters. Anyways I have talked long enough and I hope you guys are having a wonderful day and I wish you guys a happy new year. **


	7. Chapter 7: Letter's from a Somebody

**A/N: Hey you guys and welcome back to another chapter of Broken. Normally I would be posting my author's note at the end but I thought today would I would spice things up a bit. Be a little different. Anyways if you guys don't already know I have a tumblr and it would be awesome if you guys checked it out and maybe followed. (Up to you guys if you want****.) There I will be posting poems and some random drawings once and while. My user name is the same as my fanfic name. Feedback on the drawings would be awesome also. I am again talking too much so here's the next chapter. **

_Broken:_

_Chapter Seven_

_Letters from a Somebody _

Sasukes P.O.V

A broken heart is like a wound that will never heal. Time may mend it but you never get over it. You keep reliving it time after time until you can't take it anymore and go and cry in your room to make the pain stop. No matter what you do the memories of happy times come flooding back to you and you wish it back. It will never come back. All that remains are the painful ones that you wish you can forgot but cannot…

Ding Dong! "Fucking doorbell can a guy get some journaling done without someone interrupting me." I yelled as made myself to the door. Opening it I found something strange wedged in between the door. It was another letter by the same person who calls himself "The Fox." I once that it was the blonde but that suspicious quickly ended when the fox pendant that I had found a while ago did not belong to him, but to a different person.

Opening the letter I start to notice that this time around "he" used red ink instead of black. This meant that he had something serious to say. It read,

Dear Sasuke,

I hope you are having a wonderful week and wish you a happy birthday. On a side notes I want you to know that you will no longer be getting my letters for quite some time. I regret to inform you that I have to go away for a while and I don't know if I am coming back alive or not. I hope you understand but I do really care for you even if we haven't met face to face. Maybe one day we can but not at this time. I again wish you a happy birthday and don't let your past haunt you from moving on to better things.

Love,

The Fox

So that's it. Why does he have to be so mysterious and how did he know it was my birthday today. Nobody knows that expect me, Erica and my older brother who I haven't seen in a like ten years or so.

Maybe am over thinking this but how does a person know so much about me when they haven't even seen me or I've seen them. It just doesn't make sense at all. "Ding Dong!" the doorbell yet again rings and this time am steaming mad. I head to the door and with a slam it hits the wall. Am about to yell at the sky when I notice there's actually a person at the door this time. "What the fuck is wrong with you today Sasuke." she says with a worried tone. I look up and it's none other than my cousin Erica. "Nothing I just thought you were that person again." "What person Sasuke?" Damn I haven't told her about this guy yet. "Sasuke what are you hiding from me. Answer me!" Nothing Erica am not hiding anything from you at all. I lied so what. "Bullshit, Sasuke don't think I don't know if you're lying to me. I've known since you were a fucking kid. Don't lie dear cousin." She said with such mal intent. I caved like a little kid would do if their parents were interrogating them and I told her the truth.

"I've been getting these letters from this guy who calls himself "The Fox". I don't who he is and or if he wants to hurt me. All I know is that he knows that today is my birthday and that am living here." I was waiting for her to yell at me until she started to laugh. "So that's it. That's not much of secret Sasuke." "Then why did you yell at me like that in the first place Erica." "Maybe because you through the door at the wall." I was starting to get pissed at her smart ass comment when again the doorbell rang. "DAMMIT WHO IN THE FUCK IS IT THIS TIME." I was seething mad at that point and when I opened the door once again I saw it was Naruto. "God Sasuke what the fuck is wrong with you. You're not even ready for this date yet are you." He said.

Damn, I forgot that I had a date with the blonde. I didn't know what to say to him but Erica came to the rescue. "What he's meaning to say is that I came here and I was helping him get ready but we lost track of time is all. Will be out in like 20 minutes Naruto." "Ok that's all I wanted to know. I guess all be waiting for you in the living room teme." "Don't call me that dobe." "Teme."…. "Dobe." "Whatever all be out in a little bit ok." "Fine but don't be long. The movie starts in like 30 minutes." "What do you mean movie? I thought were going to the club." "We were but Erica said you wanted to see a movie instead." With that comment Erica dragged me into the room before I could say something back to him. Damn you Erica and your conniving ways.

"Erica since when did you change the plan up." I said with some anger in it. "O come on I wanted you guys to get to know each other and I thought a movie would be the best option for that. By the way you should be thankful that I did that." She has a point I guess. I can live with her decision but I had my outfit planned out for a night out in the club.

I looked in my closet and saw what I could wear for a night out to the movies. I ended up choosing a pair of black skinny jeans and a black t-shirt that had my favorite band on it, The Curse Marks. To go along with that I picked out a plain navy blue sweater and I put on my black converse. With Erica's approval I headed out to the living room. I glanced over to see my date and I saw what he was wearing. He had on a tight fitting V-neck orange t-shirt with a pair of black skinny jeans. To go along with that he was wearing a checkerboard belt and a pair of orange converse. That style suited him very well but the orange shirt and orange converse were a bit too much for my taste. "Finally ready Sasuke." "Yup" I said. With that he grabbed me by hand and I was lead out of my apartment. In spite of what happened today I was actually glad to be going out with someone who cared about me. Maybe just maybe this will work out. Erica then randomly yelled out from behind us. "Happy Birthday Sasuke" "Thanks" I yelled back. I knew in my heart that tonight was going to be a good night.

**A/N: Yay another chapter down, and many more to go. I have nothing much to say but the next couple chapters will be have uber amounts of fluff in them. I like uber amounts of fluff in a story like this because it's Sasuke who needs help not Naruto and I think it fits well into the story plot. Reviews are awesome so come on guys if your awesome review this story. The more you review the more I write. So I'll see you guys in the next chapter. Bye **


	8. Chapter 8: A Night to Remember

_Broken: _

_Chapter Eight_

_A Night to Remember_

Naruto P.O.V

I can't believe that am going on date with Sasuke. I know that sounds a bit fan girlish but I don't care. For months I've been waiting for this and finally am getting my wish. It's a sad feeling that the day I meet him I was going to commit suicide. If it wasn't for him I would be dead right now. Buried six feet under the ground. That gives me chills but at least am happy right now.

We make it to the movie theaters without any problems happening. After parking I get out the car first and open the door for Sasuke. He gives me a nasty look followed by "I can open the door my self dobe." "Come on Sasuke I was just being nice." "Well you're being too nice but thanks anyways I guess." Kami, such a mood change but I guess he's being himself. I can't blame a guy for being himself. Anyways as were walking away from the parking lot I notice that Sasuke is shivering. Being the nice guy that I am I give him my jacket to wear? You would think that he would take but he swats it away and gives me yet another nasty look. "Naruto please stop if trying to be the perfect date. All I want tonight is to be with someone who cares about me and is not afraid to be themselves. Can you give me your word that you'll stop this "perfect" bullshit and be you're fucking self?" "Fine I Naruto promise to stop." "Good, I like you the way you are better. I personally think you're hotter that way." He says as his walking off. I'm left there dumbfounded. Did he just say I was hot?

Sasuke P.O.V

Yeah people you heard me right I think the blonde is hot. So what if I have feelings for him or not. I still think he should be himself and not a totally idiot in front of me.

"Hey dobe if you don't catch up am leaving behind in the dust." I say as am entering the movie theater. He finally gets the clue and he makings a mad dash for the door. For some laughs and a final payback I slam the door in front him and all I see is a face hitting the glass. I laugh my brains out till Naruto gets back up and he too starts to laugh. "Ok I deserved that one" he says as he chuckles. I can't stop but notice but how his smile is making me feel. It's making me feel happy as if nothing in the world in the world is wrong at the moment. Maybe Erica was right. He might just be the right one for.

"Hey teme can you quit staring at me like that." "What" I say quickly as I avert my gaze from his. "Oh come on I was just kidding you look cute when you stare at me. I guess I like it when you blush." He says nonchalantly. I freeze on the inside. I was fucking blushing. That's ten times as worse as telling him that he was hot. I feel like a girl. "Sasuke…" "What!" I say as snap back into reality. "Nothing lets go the movie just started. "Ok then let's go." With that we head in hand in hand inside the dark theater.

We eventually find seats in the back and then the movie starts. After a couple of minutes of watching the movie Naruto pulls me in closer to him. I can feel his soft breathe as it gently cascades down my hair and into my face. The feeling is calming but yet euphoric. It's leaving me wanting more so I start to gently tug on his shirt with my lips. He notices and he too starts but he starts to nip at my neck. It sends tingles down my spine but there the good of kind of tingles you get when you know something is going to feel good. This than sets everything off. Instead of watching the movie we start to make out.

Naruto's P.O.V

I can feel his breathe on mine as our tongues dance inside each other's mouth. The feeling is almost like an out of body experience that I wish could never end but a lass it does. After was seems like forever the lights of the theater turn on again. Sasuke then pulls apart from me. He looks content but his eyes say he wants more. As people are exiting the theater I start to wonder were Sasuke got so good at kissing. It's not like his experienced this in any way that I know but damn his a good kisser. Even better than my previous girlfriend Ino. Oh and I guess you're wondering why am dating a boy. Well am bisexual and I get love were I can take it.

You see I was abandoned by mother when I was just seven years old. She was a heavy heroin user and would beat me every single day. Not once did I remember her saying that she loved me. That then caused me to crave love any chance that I got. When I turned seven that's when things started to change for me. My mother was caught by the police because in order to support her drug habit she would prostitute herself on the streets. Well one night she left and never came back.

The next day a social worker came into the house and they toke me away. The social worker's name was Iruka and ever since that day he's taken care of me. Actually he adopted me and my life has been good until I got the recent news that my mother passed away. Even though I hated her for the things she done to me I never want someone to die the way she did. She hung herself in a jail cell after being arrested for possession of a controlled substance. The police then informed Iruka and he then told me.

That week was rough already because after a two year relationship with Ino she broke up with me. Which in tail caused me to have a mental break down. I couldn't take the emotional strain so after the day of my mom's funeral I tried to commit suicide. I overdosed on over 30 different pills and I had slit my wrists. Iruka found me in bathtub confused and dazed. He said at the hospital that if I had not been found by him I would be dead. So for the next week I was monitored by hospital and they discharged even though they still considered me a threat to myself. That was also the fateful day that I meet Sasuke. It was like an outer force brought me to him because I never thought in a million years that I would fall in love with that kid. If it wasn't for that day I don't know where my life would be at the moment. I try not think about but that's the past and I should leave it there. For now I should think about my bright future with him. Love and strength is what he gives me and I should be doing the same in return. I never want him to go through the pain of not having someone to love. I will him like no other person in the world and I never go back on my word. Sasuke Uchiha I will love you and protect you always till the day I die. That is a promise.

**A/N: Finally chapter is over and done with. This chapter was one of the harder ones to write for some odd reason. Maybe because I sought out to make this a sad story but now it taking on its own mind. On another note once this chapter once its posted Broken will now be at over 10,000 words. Yay an accomplishment. My goal by eight chapters was to be at around 6,000 words but I broke that goal a long time ago. So to reward me and you guys I'll be posting a chapter every single day for the rest of week. Review are also awesome and are greatly appreciated and welcome. So if you're awesome review this story. Anyways until next time bye my little ravens. **


	9. Chapter 9: The Encounter of a Life Time

_Broken _

_Chapter Nine:_

_The Encounter of a Life Time:_

_A couple of days later _

Naruto's P.O.V

Ever since I toke Sasuke on that date to the movies a couple of nights ago his seemed quite distant toward me. I don't if it's the make out session we had or if I made him feel uncomfortable in any way. I just do now. It's like his purposely trying to avoid me because the next day at school I tried to talk to him and every chance that I did he was either listening to music or talking to Erica. Also if I tried to approach to him when he was talking to Erica she would give me this nasty look like "Fuck off" or something to that nature. I just want to know what I did wrong so I can apologize to him. The guilt on the inside is killing me right now.

Sasuke's P.O.V

I haven't talked to Naruto since that night of our date. I feel really bad for not talking to him since but I have other things to worry, which may seem a little selfish but are urgent to attend to. To explain myself after that night the frequency of the letters have increased tenfold. It's not like their getting more intrusive is just that am starting to find them in the weirdest of place now. I'll find them attached to my locker afterschool, which is really starting to freak me out to finding them in alleyways near my apartment. Either this guy is trying to play games with me or his trying to mess with either way I don't like. It's like his invading my life and am his prey now.

The other night was his boldest attempt. I was at the coffee shop with Erica when a man in a large dark and red trench coat that had wave patterns on the back bumped into me. When he did he just kept on walking away toward the exit. I found nothing strange about until I noticed that he had dropped a card in front of my feet. Picking it up I had the intent to give to him until I saw what was in the front of the card. It read;

_Dear Sasuke, _

_ I know that you're going to find it funny but I saw you at the coffee shop today. Instead of leaving my letter at the door this time I thought I would personally give it to_. _ Think of it as a kind gesture but next time it won't be as innocent as a bump on the shoulder. The next time you get a letter it will be from me personally, while I have the delight of watching you in agony while I rape you. Think of this a fair warning. _

_Love,_

_The Fox _

Ever since that letter from yesterday I've been so paranoid about the next time I see this guy. I don't wither to go to the police or if his joking. If he isn't I don't know if going to the police will be of any help. Ever since the incident with Itachi the police don't care if an Uchiha dies or lives. It's like the city has no sympathy for us anymore. I don't give a fuck but am scared for my life. Maybe it is time to talk to Naruto. He might be able to help me but what good can a perfect person with the perfect life do to a person with a horrible life.

Naruto's P.O.V

Ring, Ring, Ring. Damn my stupid phone. I look at the time and its 11:36 and night. I pick up and to my surprise it's Sasuke. "Hey I what's up." He says. "Nothing much just sleeping and you." "Not sleeping….." I hint a little bit of fear in his voice. It's starting to concern me when I hear him break down into tears. "I don't know what to fuck do anymore Naruto." "I need your help someone is has been following ever since I meet you and fear he might do something bad to me. Can you just come over and spend the night with me and so scared." The fear in his voice is over the edge for me. "It's ok calm down I'll be there in ten minutes." "Ok" he says.

I quickly get dressed and pack something in my backpack and I tell Iruka that am going over to a friend's house. Strangely he can tell it's urgent and doesn't question me over it like he usually does. Driving like a deranged psycho I make to his apartment in time. I get out but I notice something strange. All the light in his house are off. That sends alarm bells going off in my head since Sasuke will always sleep with his lamp on. Heading up the steeps fells like an eternity and when I do I see Sasuke waiting for me at the door. I see him and he looks horrible.

It looks like he hasn't slept for days and he looks like he is about to pass out. Approaching him he takes one look and heads straight for me. He's sobbing his eyes out by that point and won't let go of me. I try to pry him off but that no use. Instead I pick him up and we head inside. The apartment is even more of a mess because in and around the couch I see bloody gauze and empty bottles of vodka. At that point Sasuke's passed out and can see why. All along his arms are giant gashes not deep enough to cause damage but to cause significant blood loss. Next to them are bruises. It breaks my heart that his harming himself but why to this extent. The vodka isn't helping either.

With Sasuke passed out in my arms I take him back to his room and call Erica. When she gets there she's about to cry until she pulls herself together and tells me to get the first aid kit. After she mends his wounds she tells me that she's going to sleep on the couch. I ask her why and she says that Sasuke wants you to be there with him not me. In tears I ask what he said and she says. "He wanted me tell you that no matter what he'll love you and that you're his savior." "Thanks Erica but why did he do this." "I don't know I guess time will only tell." "Yeah I guess I'll see you tomorrow morning then." "Ok" I say. With that I head into his room. I pray to Kami that he'll get better and that hopeful this person will stop following him around.

_The Fox's P.O.V_

_ Oh my dearest Sasuke in due time you will be mine. Maybe not today but just because your boyfriend came to save doesn't mean you're safe from me. Not in the longest run. Besides the games have barely just begun. _

**A/N: Oh no Sasukes in danger. Can you guys guess who The Fox is? Well I guess that has to wait for a couple of more chapters. On another note I can't wait for Friday because on Friday am going to see that horror movie called Mama. I can't wait to see it because people say it's a good movie. I hope it is. Keep my fingers crossed. Anyways reviews are awesome and if you're awesome review this chapter and the story as a whole. Until next time my little ravens. Bye **


	10. Chapter 10: Opposite Reality

_Broken _

_Chapter Ten: _

_Opposite Reality _

**A/N: Hey you guys and welcome back to another chapter of Broken. It's been three straight days of posting so am on a roll, which is amazing. On a side note someone in lasted chapter suggested something quite interesting to me and I thought it would spice up the story a whole lot so I toke them up on it. So I thank you for the idea fellow viewer and writer. Anyways on with show here is chapter ten. **

Naruto's P.O.V

Last night was such a blur. I don't remember much as I was taking care of Sasuke the whole night. Once I got into bed with him that is where this started to get strange. Not perverted strange but mentally strange. Every time u look to see if he was ok, he would open his eyes out of the blue and the color would jump back from black to red almost simultaneously like if it was a natural reaction or something. Then he started to violently thrash every time I either got closer to him or if it seemed I was going to touch him. That basically happened all night. The worst part of it was that I got no sleep at all but on the Brightside it's the weekend and I don't have to worry about school till Monday.

One thing that bothered me though was that when he woke up this morning he had no idea where he was at. Erica and I had to tell him that he was at his apartment still. He seemed out of it and asked we leave the room. We did and it's been about four hours since. I'm so worried that he may be harming himself again but he locked the door and I couldn't figure out a way to inside. Damn me and locks.

Sasuke's P.O.V

Despair is all I can think about at this moment. What is there to live for if I have to drag my loved ones behind? I shouldn't be keeping them in my nightmare, they deserve to lead happy life's and not suffer. "Of course they don't deserve it. Why should they support a monster like you?" "It's not like they truly want you." "Just look in the mirror and you'll see why." Says my inner voice of hatred.

Tempted by my inner voice I look into my reflection. Shock then consumes me. Looking into the mirror I can see black marks darting across my face. I try to scream for help but nothing is coming out of my mouth. All I can see is darkness surrounding me. I pass out. I come to I find myself in my bed again but this time am bound. I can hear voices but I can't tell who they belong to. This starts to scare me so I try to break free of my bonds. When they see that am doing that I feel them tighten the ropes around me so escape it out of my options at this point. I then try to rip them but to no avail. Am stuck and I guess I deserve what's coming to me.

Naruto's P.O.V

"It's killing me to see him this way. I don't know what do Erica." "Don't worry Sasuke will pull through.'' She says in a soothing tone, "How do you know if he will it's not like his gone through this before." "He has Naruto." "He's what….." "I know what you're thinking but I might as well not lie anymore." "Lie about what?" "Well I guess you deserve the whole story so here it is."

Erica's P.O.V

"Ever since he was about seven which was the time when he went to live with me and my grandmother Zuki strange and sometimes dangerous things would always happen when he was either in a bad state of mind." "As he got older these events would escalate to him harming himself so one day my grandmother Zuki toke him to the doctor." "When he found out about it he went off the deep end. He locked himself into his room and about four hours later the police had to intervene to get him out so he could go see the doctor." "When they entered Sasuke was huddled in his closet and somehow he had managed to rip some out wood from the wall." "Looking further at him he had long gashes along his arms and legs and had written on the wall GET AWAY in blood. When the police tried to reach at him he would try to stab at them." "To get him to calm down they had to sedate him by giving him food with sedatives in it." "He ate it and he was taken to the hospital where the at that psych ward. Where a doctor diagnosed him as him having a mild form of paranoid schizophrenic but with a harming subtype." "Ever since then he's never been the same person."

"I guess from the beginning I should have told you that but I didn't want you to be scared away. I just wanted Sasuke to be happy and not be all sad all the time. Ever since his meet you I can see the normal Sasuke coming back little by little." "Please Naruto…"

"Am not scared but at least if you would have told me. I could of helped him out in some way." I say. "So you're not leaving." "Nope why would I abandon the person who I love and who needs my help the most." "Oh Naruto", she then come to hug me. I can fell the life being sucked out of me so I gently pyre her off. "So what should we do know?" "Wait to see if this blows off any time soon and if doesn't will restore to plan b." "What's plan b?" I say with a worried tone. "I really don't know at this point."

**A/N: Poor Sasuke he's a paranoid schizophrenic. I guess that explains some things but except the whole who's the fox mystery. I guess you'll have to read some more then. Anyways I can't thank you guys enough for the reviews and views to the story. It really encourages me to write more when people suggest things or at least read the story. It just over all makes me want to write even more when you guys do. You know what's even better. "What Raven?" When you guys review. So if you're awesome continue to review my story. Until next time my Little Ravens. Bye **


	11. Chapter 11:

_Broken _

_Chapter Eleven:_

_A Light at the End of a Tunnel _

Sasuke's P.O.V

Ever since I was child I knew something in my life was off, but I really never what exactly. Even if I had a clue it would have something to do with what my brother did to the family. He basically ruined our reputation right in front of the whole city. I don't blame him but I will never forgive for what he has done to me. These constant nightmare are getting worse to the point that my paranoia has gotten the better of me. I see things that aren't there but to me their very real. I don't know if reality is escaping me but am afraid that I'll be in the nut house if I don't get control of it. The only thing that's keeping me a float right is Naruto and Erica. Without them I don't know what I would be doing at this point. Possibly I would be dead or in the nut house but I don't want to know. All I want right now is to be let go of me restraints or else things will get fucking ugly.

I dose off for what seems like forever till I feel something gentle caressing me. This "Thing" then unties me, letting me see it in front view. It's Naruto, he's fast asleep and doesn't know that he untied me. Quietly without waking him I head into the kitchen. Looking at the clock is about 4:00 in the morning. At this point I'm starving so I decide to see what's in the fridge. My eyes then catch something peculiar inside, it's a cupcake. Strange I think to myself but that's until I see I note attached at the bottom. It reads. "Hope you get better and by the way I let you out of the restraints on purpose. So if you get this message I'll be in the kitchen with you right know." "Good morning Teme." He says. This startles me and I end up dropping my food. "Dammit why do you always have to be so….." "Weird." "Exactly what I was going to say until you interrupted me dobe." "Come on you have to admit that was kind of cute right." "Well… I guess so, but why did you let me out of the harnesses at this time." "I don't know but I would be guessing that you would have calmed down by now and things wouldn't be so tense." "They still are but having you here brings them down a lot." I say to him.

Strangely enough as things are at the moment am glad he let me out. If I were in those restraints for any longer I would have gone off the deep end for sure. Standing right in front of him I can feel him looking at my arms. "What are you staring at?" I say while glaring back at him. "Why do you do this?'' he says to me in a serious tone. His seriousness scares me but I guess his deserves an answer to his question. "Fine but please don't judge I've been through a lot, ok." "Ok am ready when you're ready."

I breathe in trying to calm myself and I tell him my story. "I've been doing this ever since I was nine. It started out small but it quickly ballooned out of control. My depression at that time in my life was at an all-time low. I would cut myself with razor blades till it hurt. I didn't know at the time that anything was wrong and that what I was doing was wrong, so I kept at it." The tears are staring to flow and I feel him staring to gentle hold his hands in mine. This gives me the courage and strength to continue. "At that time my had grandmother died a year later and that's when my paranoid schizophrenia kicked in. I would see things that weren't there and sometimes they would tell me horrible things. One time the voice's got really bad and I would stab myself in the leg with a knife to make them stop. My life then got a little better when I found out that my parents inheritance was given all to me. I even got there apartment in the downtown which is where were at the moment. Things started to get better but they would constantly go up and down. The bullies at school didn't make things any better so I resorted to drugs and alcohol to make the pain numb. I got addicted to these things badly until I meet you that day. I was going to commit to suicide but you saved me Naruto." "I don't what I would do without you."

I can't hold in the tears anymore so I just let them gush out. He hugs me while am crying like a baby in his arms. At the same time I feel like a heavy burden has been let off my shoulders and that this time with the right support I will recover and live a better life. Maybe this time things will go my way.

Naruto's P.O.V

I never knew that in a million years he would open up to me like he did today. I feel like a heavy burden to has been lift of my shoulders because I too have gone through the same stuff he has. It's like destiny had us meet for a purpose I know what that purpose was. It was to recover and heal our wounds. "Come on Sasuke's its ok everything is going to get better before it gets worse." "I guess I now know why I meet you in the first place." "What?" "It was to get better and I guess I found someone that at least understands me and will love me no matter what." "Sasuke…. So that means." "Yes I guess where a couple now." "So that means I guess we have some exampling to do when Erica wakes up." "Yup" he says nonchalantly. I'm relived but what will the future hold is what am afraid of now.

**A/N: Ah so cute but yet depressing at the same time. I guess that last line should be hint for things to come. :/. What else to say. I have nothing much else to say other than keep the reviews coming that's what keeps me fueled into writing this story so if don't want me to go on empty keep reviewing the story. Until next time my little ravens. Bye **


End file.
